Maria's Little Dark Arm
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Operation Love in the Shadow: Maria finds an egg in the woods of Knothole and takes it home. When it hatches, it turns out to be a baby Dark Arm yet decides to take care of it. However her friends, especially Shadow have doubts about Maria keeping it. Does Maria has what it takes to take care of it and shows her friends that it isn't a threat?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Strange Red Egg

In the woods of Knothole Village, many of the citizens are doing their daily routine. Among them are a group of girls who are going to have fun. The group of girls are, Maria Robotnik who is also a hedgehog, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, and Relic the Pika along with her robot assistant Fixit. Sally invite the girls over for some girl time.

Maria asks with a smile, "So Sally, what are we going to be doing?"

"We're going on a hike around the Woods Zone and then we're going to have a picnic, just us girls," Sally says.

"That sounds splendiferous," Relic says.

"Yeah. I feels like a while that it's just us girls having fun, and we get to have Maria with us," Amy says.

"I agree. Nice to have y'all along," Bunnie says.

"Thank you. I'm glad I get to come," Maria says with glee.

"So why didn't Ms. Rouge come?" Cream asks.

"Rouge has to one on a G.U.N mission with Shadow and Omega and have been gone for three days now," Maria answers.

"That's too bad. I'm sure she would love to come," Relic says.

"Come on guys, let's get going," Sally says.

Soon the girls, are off on their hiking trip. They walk down a long path with tall trees. They walk on large log over the river. Then hop on rocky paths. They even walk upward on a mountain.

They continue to walk at the side of the mountain until they reach to a beautiful clearing. It's full of flowers, trees, bushes, and a lake with a waterfall by it. There's also logs for them to sit.

"Golly, it's just as beautiful as I remember," Bunnie says.

"Yeah. It's been a long time since we were here," Sally says.

"This isn't the first time you've been here?" Maria asks.

"That's right sugar, Me, Sally, and the rest of our friends used to come here with Rosie. We used to play here all the time, but hardly come here anymore," Bunnie says.

"Why?" Maria asks.

"Regretfully, it's because of Eggman. Well back when he was calling himself Robotnik," Sally answers.

"Oh," Maria sadly replies.

Sally can see Maria feeling sad. She understand that finding out a family member has cause trouble from the past is surprising to take in.

Sally shows a calm smile, "Hey, that happened a long time so we shouldn't be worrying about it. Let's try to have some fun, okay?"

"Right," Maria says showing a small smile on her face.

Amy happily says, "Now that we're here, let's set up the picnic."

The girls do just that. Amy and Maria set the blanket on be ground. Sally and Cream set up the food. Relic and Bunnie set up the fireplace. Soon enough the girls are now enjoying their picnic lunch.

"This was a great idea to come here Sally," Cream says.

"Yeah. It's been a while since we were able to relax with our any trouble coming way," Amy says.

"I quite agree," Relic adds.

"It's mix and relaxin' to get a break for once," Bunnie adds.

"I know," Sally says.

Maria asks, "So what do you want to do after lunch? I like to go exploring."

"Not a bad idea, but we can't be too far from the clearing," Sally says.

"Okay," Maria replies.

The girls and Cheese continue to seat their lunch while Fixit is charting on his portable charger. After having lunch the girls explore around the forest. At first, it seems like a good idea. Sadly, Maria ends up getting herself lost in the forest.

Maria looks around, "Oh dear, maybe going off by my wasn't a good idea."

Maria continues to slowly walk around the forest to find a way out. Suddenly, she ends up tripping on something and falls down. Maria groans from the fall and feels her legs are hurting.

May groans, "Ow!"

Maria sits on her knees and bottom and looks to see no scratches on her legs. She turns around to see what she ends up tripping on. Maria becomes confused to see a strange reddish pink color egg.

Maria grabs it, and asks herself, "I wonder where the egg cake from? There doesn't seem to be a nest near here."

Marian looks around to see no nest or any family that lay eggs. She feels that she can't leave it. She gets up with the egg in her, and takes it with her through the forest.

At Knothole, Sally and the others are able to find their way back, but notice Maria isn't here and begin to grow worried.

"Where is the little sugarcube gone off to?" Bunnie asks.

"She was exploring in the woods with us and now she disappeared," Relic says.

Amy says, "I knew we shouldn't let her go exploring alone."

"We should go back and look for her. It's going to get dark soon," Sally says.

"Girls! Girls!" A familiar girl's voice calls out.

Everyone turn their heads to see Maria walking this way, safe and sound. The girls walk towards her and are glad to see her unharm, but also notice a strange egg she has in her arms.

"There you are Maria, we were starting to get worried," Sally says.

"Sorry for making you guys worry. I kind of got lost a little, but I manage to find my way back. Either way, look what I found," Maria says, and shows the red egg to the girls.

"What is that?" Cream asks.

"It look kind of like an egg," Amy says.

Relic observes it with her glasses, "That is an odd egg. I haven't seen an egg this shape, color, and even the size of it before. It doesn't seem to be a bird's egg."

"Where did you find it?" Sally asks.

"I found it in the woods, and it was all alone. So I decided to take care of it," Maria says.

Bunnie smiles, "Aww, that's very sweet that you wanna take the little fella home with you and take care of it."

"Still, the egg has to belong to someone. I've been in Knothole most of my life, and I never seen an egg like that before," Sally says.

Maria looks at the egg, "Still, it doesn't feel right leaving a defenseless baby along. I think I should take care of it until it hatches. Then we'll know what it is."

"Sounds like a good idea," Cream says.

"Chao chao!" Cheese replies.

Amy says, "We'll we better get going. It's a long way back home."

"Right," Maria says.

After saying goodbye to their friends, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Maria are in the hoover car and are flying back home. Maria continues to hold on to the egg so it can get warm. She also puts on her jacket and puts the egg inside so her body heat can help the egg get warm.

Maria looks down at the egg with a smile, "I wonder what kind of creature you'll come from. I promise to take good care of you."

Mara then falls asleep for the rest of the way home.

Three weeks later, everything around the Grass Zone is pretty quiet. Amy, Cream and Cheese, are having tea outside with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. As usual, Sonic is eating a lot of the snack that is on the table.

"It sure is a nice day to have some tea," Cream happily says.

"Thanks for inviting us," Tails says.

"How are things going with the Freedom Fighters Sonic?" Amy asks.

"Same old, trashing robots, destroying factories, foiling Eggman's plans," Sonic answers.

"Yeah. Nothing seems too different," Tails says.

"What about you Mr. Knuckles?" Cream asks.

"Things have been pretty quiet. The Master Emerald is still well protected. I'm still feel unsure about leaving it," Knuckles answers.

"You worry too much," Amy says.

"By the way, where on earth is Maria? I thought you said she'll be coming here today," Sonic asks.

"I thought she was. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in weeks. She's been watching over that red egg and doesn't have time to spend with us," Amy says.

"What's so special about an egg?" Knuckles asks.

"Maria is trying hard to take care of it. She's acting like a mother to it," Amy says.

"I think it's sweet that Maria is taking good care of it. I wonder what will it be," Cream says.

"We'll find out sooner or later, and here comes Maria right now," Tails says.

Everyone turn their heads to see Maria walking towards them. She has a black tied around her and has the egg carried in it like a carrier.

"Hey Maria, we were waiting," Amy says.

"Sorry, I was cleaning up the egg want to make sure it's nice and clean," Maria answers.

"Sounds like you've been taking good care of it," Knuckles says.

"Thanks. I make sure to clean it, place it on soft places so it will be comfy, I even sleep with it," Maria says with glee.

The others become confused.

"You sleep with it?" Tails asks.

"I thought it will help keep the egg warm," Maria says.

"She has a point," Amy replies.

Sonic asks, "So have you got any idea what this egg is?"

"No," Maria answers, shaking her head.

Then says, "It's very strange, I looked in many books and databases I can think of, but nothing is like the egg I have. Relic and her assistant Fixit tried, so far, they can't come up with anything. It's like this egg is from a new species of not of this planet."

"That is strange," Sonic says.

"What's strange is the color and the size of the egg. It looks a little too large to be a bird's egg or a reptile egg," Tails says.

"What kind of egg is it?" Cream asks.

"Maybe it's an alien egg. We come across alien eggs before," Sonic says.

"Yeah, but which one?" Knuckles asks.

"We won't know until it hatches," Maria says.

Amy gets up from the chair, "I'm going to grab more snack."

"I'll come and help," Maria says.

"Me too," Cream replies.

"Chao chao!" Cheese happily says.

The girls and Cheese are in the kitchen getting some snack and treats and put them on the tray. Suddenly, Maria feels her egg moving.

"Huh?" Maria says, looking confused.

Maria looks down to see her egg moving. Marai gasps with a smile, and quickly grabs a pillow from the living room and brings it outside. Confused, Amy, Cream, and Cheese follow her.

Maria runs to the table outside and places the egg on the table and then the egg.

"Where the fire?" Sonic asks.

"My egg is hatching," Maria happily says.

Amy and Cream hears this and smile and rush over. Sonic and the boys look to see the egg beginning to move and goes up and down a little. Then it begins to crack. The egg cracks are getting bigger until most of the egg is surrounded by cracks. Everyone stare at it as the creature is going to come out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Baby Dark Arm

The egg on the table begins to crack and a small tentacle pops out. Then two more comes out of the egg shell. And one more comes out of the egg. The the egg's shell broken all the way, to reveal the creature inside. This creature has a small skinny body with for tentacles one pair is shorter than the other. It also has a long curly tip on the top, two green eyes and parts are glowing green and a round head. And it shows a smile on its face.

"It's a… it's a…" Amy says.

Then the creature says, "Ooh cue!"

Everyone but Maria screams, "Dark Arm!"

Then runs away in fright.

"Dark Arm!" Amy screams.

"Run!" Cream yells.

Maria remains still as she sees her friends run away. She then looks at her new hatchling and is even more confused. Why are they afraid of something this small. Maria looks at this 'Dark Arm' with a curious look. Maria is about to pick it up, but the little Dark Arm scoots back.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not gonna hurt you," Maria says with a reassuring smile.

The little Dark Arm looks at her with a curious look. Maria then smiles at it.

The little creature smiles back and says, "Ooh que! Ooh que!"

Marai giggle with a smile and picks up the little alien. Then she cradles it like it's a baby, and it is one.

Maria turns to her friends and asks herself, "I wonder why they ran away?"

"Come on little guy, let's go find them. I think I'll name you… Jay," Maria says.

The little creature smiles to hear its name, and likes it.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others are able to run far from the house. They are very tired from their frightful run.

Suddenly, Sonic realizes, "Hey, wait a minute! Why are we running?! We beat those aliens before, and we certainly can take care of this one little alien!"

"Urgh, you're right. Why are we running and screaming like little kids?!" Knuckles agrees.

Cream asks, "Um, where's Maria?"

"I think we left her behind," Amy says.

"Then we better get back. That Dark Arm can attack her at any minute," Tails says.

"Then let's go," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar woman's voice, "You hoo!"

The five turn their heads to see Rouge along with Shadow. The two walk towards the group of five.

"Sorry for being a little late, but we had to take care of things," Rouge says.

"Um, that's alright. We were um, just, about to head back," Amy says.

Shadow becomes suspicious, "Why were you here? And where's Maria?"

"She uh, back at the tea party and we need to catch our breath and such," Sonic says.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Rouge asks.

"Nothing much, it's just Maria's has an egg that hatched and it's not what we expected," Sonic answers.

Tails rolls her eyes, "I don't think you want to get into that detail."

"Right," Sonic says.

"What hatched from that egg that made you come all the way here?" Shadow asks with a stern look on his face.

"Um well uh, you see. Her new baby is not what we expect. And it's really what we never expect," Knuckles says, nervously.

"Like what?" Rouge asks.

The five are having trouble finding the words.

"Guys!" Maria's voice calls out.

Everyone turn their heads to see Maria walking this way, and is holding her new baby in her arms. Sonic and the others become a little scared and step back. When Shadow and Rouge take a look at what Maria is holding, they flinch in shock. Maria walks over to see Shadow and Rouge here, and is very happy.

"Hi Shadow. Hi Rouge. Take a look at my new baby, isn't she cute. I named her Jay," Maria happily says.

She then cradles the little baby and snuggles it, and makes everyone very uncomfortable.

"Maria! That… that's a Dark Arm you're holding in your arms!" Knuckles yells.

"A what?" Maria asks.

"A Dark Arm. You're holding an alien of alien invaders in your arms. Those creatures are very dangerous," Rouge says.

"Why you say that?" Maira asks.

Sonic sighs, "Shadow, would you like to explain it to her?"

Shadow walks over to Maria holding a firm look on his face. Maria seems to sense tension within him, and is glaring at her new little alien baby.

"You see Maria, that little baby of yours is a Dark Arm. It's apparently a Black Arm that gone through a mountain in the Wisp Planet and gain special abilities. Eclipse is the one responsible for the experiment and has four of these things. The Black Arms and the Dark Arms poses as a threat for the planet, including that one you have in your arms. You shouldn't be close to it," Shadow says.

"But Shadow, Jay she's only a little baby. I doubt it can cause any trouble," Maria says.

Shadow huffs, "You even gave the monster a name."

"Stop being mean to Jay," Maria says.

"Maria, just to let you know your little 'Jay' is dangerous alien invader that is set on destroying this world! And you seriously want to take care of that thing!" Shadow says.

Maria simply nods her head, "Yes."

"Hold on Maria, I think you might want to rethink this. You don't know what 'Jay' eats or fully know what he or she is. Are you even think it's going to be cute when it grows up? And are you sure you're able to handle it?" Rouge replies.

Maria looks the baby and it's starting at her with a smile. It lift two of its small tentacle sand rub them against her face. Maria smiles and give the alien a hug.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can find a way to take care of and find out what it likes to eat. I'm sure the reason why they're scary it's because of how they're raised. I'm sure I can raise Jay to be a sweetheart," Maria says.

"If you say so. And it does sound a bit logic," Tails says.

Amy sighs, "Let's just get back to the table and finish our lunch. You and Shadow can join us, Rouge."

After getting back to the table at Amy's home, they are having lunch and snacks. Maria looks down to see the little Dark Arm is looking hungry.

Maria holds a scone, and asks, "Would you like some?"

Maria presents the scone to the Jay the Dark Arm, but turns it head with it eyes closed. Maria can see that it doesn't eat scones.

Maria then looks at the hot dog she has in her arm, "You want a hot dog instead."

Maria takes a piece off if her own, and about to give it to Jay. But then, Jay grabs the hot dog from her bun and starts to eat it. Jay seems to really like it.

Maria giggles, "I guess you like to eat hot dogs."

"Hmm, that alien has good taste," Sonic says.

"Don't tell me you're giving in to it?" Shadow asks.

"I know you're not all that keen on Maria taking care of a creature that is part of your alien relatives, but it seems that little Jay and Maria are pretty happy together," Sonic says.

"I have to agree with Sonic on that one Shadow. Maybe we should give it a chance," Rouge says.

Shadow grits his teeth with an annoyed look, "Maybe just one chance. But the minute it starts becoming a problem, little Jay is out of here."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Maria will take good care of it," Sonic says.

Shadow sighs, "Why do I doubt it?"

After having lunch, Maria has taken little Jay home and are now in the kitchen. She writes on a piece of paper. Curious, Jay looks at what Maria is writing. She sees two different it herself. One with a happy face, the other with a frown. Under the one with the smile is the word 'hot dog."

After finishing, Marai says to Jay, "Alright Jay, this is a list of the kind of food you like to eat. The happy face means you like to eat, the frown means that you don't. I'm going to show you some food and you let me know if you like them or not."

Jay nods her head in reply.

Maria brings out a slice of apple and gives it to Jay. She sniff it curiously and take a bite. Jay smiles with glee. Maria then nods her head and writes it down. She tries giving it a carrot, and it likes it too. However, Jay doesn't seem to like cucumbers, zucchini and brussel sprouts, but it likes spinach, lettuce, and asparagus.

Hours later, Maria is able to come up with a good list on what Jay likes and what she doesn't like. It seems that she likes a lot of meat type things and not to much with fruits and vegetable. There are also food that she like and dislike as well.

Maria then make dinner for Jay with some of the food she likes. Then she makes some for herself. The two are able to eat their dinner without any trouble or pickiness form Jay.

After dinner, Maria takes little Jay to the restroom. She is going to give Jay a bath. She fill up the water with warm water and bubbles, Now she is going to put the alien in.

"Alright Jay, it's time for bath," Maria happily says

Jay scoots back and shakes her head.

"Come on Jay, you got to get cleaned up. There are bubbles for you to play in," Maria says.

Jay feels skeptic about getting in the tub of water.

She nervously says, "Ooh cue!"

"Don't be afraid, I'll be with you," Mara reassures.

Jay looks the tub and then looks at Maria. Finally she nods her head in reply. Maria picks Jay up and puts her in the tub. She sticks one of her tentacles in the water, and feels relaxed. She then jumps into the water. Soon Jay smiles and blows the bubbles around the water.

Mari giggles and takes off her gloves, "Good girl, now it's time for a scrub."

Maria puts her hand to Jay and scrub her with the soap and already puts in her hands. Jay feels relaxed and makes baby sounds. Maria then grabs a cup to put water in the cup and rinse Jay her with it. Once she is clean, Maria takes Jay out of the tub and dries her with a towel.

Later in the night, Maria is dressed in her pajamas and goes to her bed with Jay in her arms. She places Jay in a basket with a blanket and tucks her in. Then she goes in her own covers

"Good night, Jay," Maria says.

Jay saddens and says, "Ooh que! Ooh que!"

"What's wrong?" Maria asks.

Jay jumps to Maria and wraps her tentacles on her arm, "Ooh que! Ooh que! Ooh que! Ooh que!"

Maria is confused about Jay clutching her arm, but understands in second.

"Okay Jay, you can sleep with me for the night," Maria says with a smile.

Jay happily jumps from Maria's arm and snuggles into her covers.

Maria says, "Good night Jay."

"Ooh cue!" Jay says, feeling sleepy.

Soon the two fall asleep for the night. They end up sleep for the rest of the night without disturbance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trouble to Underground

A few days, Maria is cleaning her dishes in the kitchen while little Jay is eating some breakfast. The little alien is eating a hot dog. On her plate is some apple slices and some bread. Maria turns her head to see the little Jay is eating, and shows a smile on her face.

She then hears the doorbell ringing.

"Coming," Maria says.

Maria grabs a town and dry her hands. Then she goes to the front door. When she opens it, she smiles to see Shadow, Sonic and Tails.

"Morning guys, how are you doing?" Maria asks.

"Fine, we're just here to check on your and Jay, since Shadow wants to make sure she isn't giving you any trouble," Sonic says.

Maria giggles, "No. She hasn't been giving me any trouble for the past few days. She's well taken care of."

"Where is she now?" Tails asks.

"Ooh que! Ooh que!" Jay's voice calls out.

They turn to see Jay hoping out of the kitchen and jumps into Maria's left arm.

"Well, you can see she's safe and sound. And well, clutching herself to my arm," Maria says.

Shadow says, "Hmph! I'm surprisingly that alien hasn't give you any trouble."

"Don't worry Shadow, Jay is perfectly fine," Maria says.

Shadow firmly stares at the smale Dark Arm. Jay continues to snuggle Maria's arm with a smile on her face. However, just because Maria and everyone are accepting Jay, doesn't mean he's not going to give it the benefit of the doubt. He's going to make sure that the little Dark Arm doesn't cause any trouble.

Sometime later, Maria is making some lunch for everyone including for little Iay. Everyone else is waiting in the kitchen. They are waiting for lunch to come. Although, Shadow still has something else going in his head. Sonic and Tails are playing cards.

Tails asks, "Have any threes?"

"Go fish," Sonic answers.

Tails take a card from the pile and puts it in his deck.

Sonic and Tails turns their heads to see Shadow is sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He has fallen asleep.

Tails asks, "You think something's wrong with Shadow?"

"Either that or Shadow is still having trouble trusting Jay," Sonic says.

"Why? Maria said that Jay is being very good and hasn't caused any trouble," Tails answers.

Sonic rolls his eyes, "Even though Shadow trust Maria with taking care of the little Dark Arm, that doesn't mean he's going to trust that little alien that easily. Because the last time he dealt with them and the fact they are created by Eclipse, Shadow is planning on blasting them when they begin to cause trouble."

Just then, Jay comeshopping into the living room with a smile on her face. She seems to be pretty excited.

She happily says, "Ooh que!"

She then hops across the room until she is in front of the couch Shadow is sitting on. She smiles and then hops on the arm. Then she slowly crawls on top of Shadow's head. She then calmly nuzzle his forehead as she purrs. Sonic and Tails covers their mouths as they try their best not to laugh.

Just then, Maria comes into the kitchen with a tray full of sandwiches, hot dogs, a bowl of chilli, cups full of juices, and cupcakes. She also has a separate one for Jay. She places the food on the table.

"Alright guys. It's time to eat," Maria happily says.

"Good cause I'm starving," Sonic says.

"Thanks for making some lunch Maria," Tails says.

"You're welcome," Maria says.

She turns to see Jay sleeping on Shadow's head. Maria covers her mouth as she giggles with a smile on her face.

She walks to Shadow, and calmly says, "Shadow, it's time to wake up."

Shadow opens her eyes and turns his head to see Maria.

"Hey," Shadow says.

"Hi Shadow. I see that you and Jay are starting to get along a little," Maria says with a smile.

"Huh?" Shadow says, looking confused.

Maria giggles, "Look who decides to be on you."

Then Jay happily says, "Ooh cue!"

Shadow looks up to see Jay the little Dark Arm on his head.

He glares at it, "Will you mind getting off of me?"

Jay nods her head and jumps off from Shadow and on to the floor. Shw then jumps up and down with a smile.

Maria says, "Aww, I think she like you, Shadow."

"Hmph," Shadow replies.

"Don't be grumpy Shads," Sonic says.

Shadow turns to Sonic, "I thought I told you about that stupid nickname."

"Would you like me to call you Faker instead?" Sonic remarks.

Maria says, "Now now, we're here to have a good time not to fight."

"And don't worry, I'm sure you and Jay will get along soon enough," Maria happily adds to Shadow.

Shadow turns his head with blushes on his cheeks, "Just don't expect me to get along with it or anything."

Maria nods her head.

Maria then grabs a plate and places it on the ground for Jay to eat.J ay hops towards the plate to see the variety of food. Jay then looks at Maria with a big smile on her face.

Jay jumps up, and shouts, "Ooh cue!"

She then wraps her tentacles around Maria's neck, and kisses her face. This shocked Sonic and Tails, but angerys Shadow.

Shadow grabs Jay, "Hey! Quit kissing Maria and get your tentacles off of her!"

Shadow pulls Jay as hard as he can until she is off of Maria's face. However, Jay ends up doing the same thing to Shadow. Sonic can't stop laughing and fall on his back and wiggling his legs in then air. Tails falls on is stomach and moving is arms to the ground. Shadow finally yanks Jay off and tosses her on the floor. Shadow wipes his face from the kisses and viciously turns to Jay who is eating her lunch.

Shadow makes a chaos spear appears, "That does it, that thing is out of here!

"Uh oh!" Sonic, Tails, and Maria reply.

Jay turns her head to see Shadow with the chaos spear and the most vicious glare. Jay yelps and begins to hop away in fright.

"Get back here!" Shadow shouts in anger.

Maria chases after him," Um, Shadow."

"Shadow, come back!" Sonic screams.

Tails adds, "Calm down!"

Maria, Sonic, and Tails chase after Shadow while he is chasing Jay the little Dark Arm. Jay begins to bounce around the house as Shadow tries to launch his chaos spear at him. As they run around the house, they end up shoving, breaking, or dropping many stuff in sight.

Jay is able to jump out of the window from the top floor and hope away. Shadow then jumps out the window and chase after her. Maria and the boys look out the window to see Shadow is still after Jay.

"Oh no! This is getting bad," Sonic says.

"Yeah. Shadow is really mad now," Tails says.

Maria worriedly says, "I think Shadow do need to control his temper. Is he um, been like this."

"This is nothing," Sonic answers.

Then Tails says, "Lets go after them before they get into trouble."

Maria and the boys run downstairs and out the front door. They begin to chase after Shadow before he tear Jay apart.

Jay manages to hop all the way to the woods. Shadow is using his jet shoes to chase after her with the chaos spear in hand. Sonic and Maria use their super speed to chase after Shadow while Tails fly after him.

"Shadow! Jay! Come back!" Maria shouts.

"Come on Shadow, Jay wasn't doing any harm," Sonic says.

Sonic, Tails and Maria run after and are able to catch up with Shadow. Tails and Sonic jump on Shadow and presses him to the ground. Maria amanges to catch up with Jay and catches her in her arms.

Marai walks to Shadow is is trying to get Sonic and Tails off of him.

Maria kneels down, "Shadow, can you calm down please? Jay was trying to be friendly."

Shadow stop resisting and sighs, "Fine." Then pushes Sonic and Tails off of him.

Sonic rubs his head, "Sheesh, that guy needs to get some anger management classes."

"You can say that again," Tails replies.

Maria helps Shadow and still holding Jay in the other arm.

Maria presents Jay to Shadow, and says, "Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry," Shadow answers, turning his head and gritting his teeth.

Jay smiles and pur with glee.

"There. Now do you think you both can be friends?" Maria says.

Shadow says, "Don't ask for miracles, Maria."

Jay saddens.

"Don't worry Jay, I'm sure Shadow will like you in due time," Maria whispers to Jay with a smile.

Jay smiles in reply.

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound. Something cracking.

"Um what's that?" Tails asks.

Suddenly, the ground caves in from under them and everyone fall into the earth. Jay ends up landing on the grass next to the giant hole.

Jay looks down, and screams, "OOH CUE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jay Saves the Day

Going down and down into the earth, Maria, Shadow, Sonic and Tails continue to fall down after the ground collapse under them. Shadow falls to the end first. Then Sonic, Tails, and finally Maria. All four of them have fallen into a dark cavern under the ground. Marai sits up, and looks around to see how dark the place is.

Suddenly, she hears Tails asks with a groan," Uh Maria, if it's alright for you to get off my back."

"Will you all mind getting off of mine?" Shadow asks, who is at the bottom of the pile.

Sonic groans, "We took a really nasty fall. Nice going faker."

"How can this be my fault?!" Shadow scolds.

"If you hadn't got mad and chase Jay into the forest, this wouldn't have happened," Sonic says.

"It's not my fault that thing decided to kiss me and hold on to my neck," Shadow says.

"You really need to control your temper," Sonic says.

"And you need to stop being annoying," Shadow says.

Maria and Tails get off of the two hedgehogs as they begin to argue with each other. The two stand by to see the argument turning into a fight.

Tails groans, "They're add it again."

"This is normal?" Maria asks.

"Yeah. Those two have a bit of a rivalry going on," Tails says.

"I see," Maria replies.

She looks up from where they fall in, "I sure hope Jay is alright. She didn't fell down with us."

"I'm sure she's alright. Meanwhile, I think my tails are too sore to fly," Tails says.

Tails tries to move his twin tails, but can feel the pain from them.

"Looks like we're stuck here," Tails says.

Maria sadly says, "Yeah."

Back in the forest, Jay is in a panic. She worry that Maria is now trapped underground.

She continues to run around in circles as she shouts, "Ooh que!" over and over.

Jay doesn't know what to do. Maria and the boys are trapped in the dark abyss below.

Suddenly, she hears someone calling out, "Sonic! Tails!"

Then another shouts, "Maria! Shadow!"

Jay looks around to see who is calling out. To her surprise, she can see Amy and Rouge. She remembers meeting them from last time. Jay decides that they can help her. She jumps over to the female hedgehog and the bat.

Searching in the woods, Amy and Rouge are looking for Sonic and the others.

"Where could they be?" Amy asks.

"No clue. We found Maria's place a mess so something happened," Rouge says.

Just then, they hear shouting, "Ooh cue! Ooh cue!"

Amy and Rouge turn their heads to see little Jay the Dark Arm hopping their way. The little alien then circles around the girls making all kinds of sounds.

"It's Jay, what's she doing here?" Rouge asks.

"I don't know, but something's up," Amy answers.

Amy turns to the little alien, "Do you know where Maria and the others are?"

"Ooh que! Ooh que!" Jay sadly says.

The two girls look at each other.

"What did she say?" Amy asks.

"I don't know. I don't speak Dark Arm," Rouge answers.

Jay stretches her tentacles and wraps around Rouge's arm. Then tries to pull her, "Ooh cue! Ooh cue! Ooh! Ooh cue! Ooh cue! Ooh cue!"

"I think Jay wants us to follow her," Amy suggests.

"Okay," Rouge replies.

Jay continues to pull on Rouges arm as she and Amy follow. The little alien continues to lead the two females until they are at a giant hole. Rouge and Amy look confused to see where Jay has lead them.

"A hole? Jay lead us to a hole?" Rouge asks.

"Do you think something's down them?" Amy asks.

Jay nods her head in reply.

She looks down from the hole, and shouts, "OOH CUE!"

Trapped underground, Maria and Tails are able to get the boys to stop fighting and are sitting trying to come up with a plan.

"So any idea how we're supposed to get out?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know. The ground is too unstable for us to run out, Tails can't carry us out," Maria says.

Shadow looks at his shoes, "And all the dirt and the fall busted my jet shoes."

"So we're stranded," Tails says.

Suddenly, they hear a shout, "OOH CUE!"

The four look up to hear the sound is coming from above.

Maria recognize it, "Jay!"

` "Maria, is that you?!" Rouge's voice calls out.

Sonic calls out, "Rouge?!"

"Sonic, are you down there?!" Amy's voice cries out.

"Tails, it's us! We're trapped down here and we can't get out!" Tails calls out.

Above the upward tunnel, Rouge, Amy, and Jay can hear them.

Rouge says, "Don't worry, we'll get you out!"

"How do we get them out?" Rouge asks.

"I don't know. We don't have a rope and I don't think you can carry them out all at once," Amy says.

Jay then has an idea. She then jumps on to Rouge's arm, and wraps her tentacles around Rouge's wrist.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Rouge asks.

Suddenly, Jay begins to fuse on to Rouge's arm and changes to a greenish blue color glove. Jay then controls Rouge's arm up and then throws it down with a kind of rope going down the hole.

Down below, Sonic and the others are looking up and wonder what is going on.

"Hey guys, what's going on up there?!" Sonic asks.

"Don't worry, help is on the way," Rouge answers.

Everyone look a bit confused, until a bluish green rope ends up at the bottom of the cave.

"Alright, climb up!" Amy shouts.

"I'll go first," Sonic says. He grabs the rope and begins to climb out.

"Then Tails follow after him.

Shadow turns to Maria, "I'll help."

Maria nods her head. Shadow grab the rope and Maria wraps her arms around him. Soon the rope begins to pull them up as the three begin to climb out. Maria holds on to Shadow with calm smile and has her head close to him. Shadow shows a small smile on his face to be this close to her.

Out of the hole, Jay is reeling the four friends up the hole. Amy is standing by in case they need some help. First one out of the hole is a white glove. Then Sonic comes out of the hole. After that, Tails is the next out of the hole. Sonic and Amy help him out. Lastly, Amy help Maria out of the hole. Shadow climb out of the hole.

Amy quickly hugs Sonic, "Oh Sonic, I was so worried!"

"Amy! Let go!" Sonic screams being crushed by her hug.

"How were you to find a rope in short amount of time?" Tails asks.

"You can thank to the little Dark Arm who attached herself to my arm," Rouge answers, lifting the arm with the glove on it. Just then, Jay release Rouge's arm and changes back to normal.

Jay lands on the ground, and happily says, "Ooh cue!"

"Wow! Jay fused with you?!" Sonic asks in surprise.

"Of course she can. Remember, she is a strange mutation of a wisp, so it can fuse with beings and turn into weapons or give you special abilities," Rouge says.

"Hmm, just like the other four Eclipse has," Shadow replies.

Maria pets Jay, "Either way, Jay saved us. Good girl."

"Ooh que!" Jay happily says.

"Well, much as I hate to admit, I guess you were able to teach Jay a little something about helping others and not trying to devour someone," Shadow admits.

"Does that mean you'll give Jay a chance?" Maria asks.

Shadow sighs, "Yeah. I think Jay can be trustworthy now."

"I'm so glad," Maria says.

Just then, Jay jumps on Shadow and wraps her tentacles around his neck. Then she gives him a kiss.

Shadow calmly turns to Jay, "Just ask before you decide to kiss me again."

"Ooh que!" Jay answers with a nod.

Late in the evening, everyone are begin to walk out of the woods and heading back home.

"Hey Maria, sorry about trashing your house," Sonic says.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to. The house can get cleaned up," Maria says.

"Yeah. How about we let the boys clean it while us girls do some shopping," Rouge says.

"That sounds great. I'm sure Jay will love to go shopping too," Amy says.

Maria looks down at Jay, "Sounds fun."

"Ooh que!" Jay happily answers.

And so the friends head back home and end up having a good time. Jay is now officially a part of the family, and will be Maria for a long time.


End file.
